Delirium (Sonic: Cosmic Crusade)
"Chaos does strange things to people, the bigger the link, the stranger the things it does.. you know that more than anyone Richard.. thing is I'm way worse than you.. way worse than anyone.. my link is so deep that I feel like I'm drowning.. every second.. I feel like I'm falling into an abyss.. I don't tell anyone because they'd think I'm crazy but I can tell you because I know you'll understand.. figure if I'm talking to you right now then you must be crazy too.. we're both crazy.. cause only crazy people ever truly hear me anyway.. so, let's stop talking now.. let's just.. fade away.." ~ Tails (becoming corrupted by Delirium) Delirium is a recurring antagonist in the Sonic: Cosmic Crusade multiverse and is a malevolent thought-form created via Tails' unique link to chaos-energy, becoming a dissociative persona with its own ambitions and influence, capable of entering minds outside those of just Tails and in many ways becoming its own demonic entity in its own right. Delirium's sole goal in life is to drive Tails and all he loves insane, making it a relentless enemy and Tails most personal antagonist - who surfaces whenever Tails experiences extreme levels of stress, fear or anger. History Delirium was the result of Tails mind being corrupted by exposure to chaos-energies and his own unique abilities, which surfaced around his 19th birthday - being the host of the incredible Titan Force Tails was unable to fully control his links to chaos and soon his thoughts began to take literal lives of their own. Tails troubled mind eventually spawned a "living thought" that grew even more malicious than the others, one that seemed to be intent on driving Tails even further into insanity as well as trying to spread its influence to any that Tails loved. After some confrontations with Tails and his allies Delirium was successfully locked back into Tails mind but can surface whenever his mental state is lowered, making it an eternal and ever-present threat that looms over Tails, making his future uncertain - with the revelation of Infinite and other evil-versions of Tails from varied realities where his madness and corruption broke free completely the struggle against Delirium is growing even stronger as Tails fights to break the dark cycle and become a true hero, both with the aid of the Cosmic Crusade and on his own as he learns to master the Titan Force, rather than have it control him. Powers Delirium has been described as a kind of tulpa, a "living thought" created via Tails own unique chaos-energy, as such it has a number of unique abilities that include: *Astral Existence (Delirium exists with the mindscape of Miles "Tails" Prowler, much like a ghost) *Psychic Parasite (Delirium is a psychic parasite bonded to the psyche of Miles "Tails" Prowler, as long as he lives it will be able to survive in some fashion and grows stronger with his emotional instability, likewise it is weakened when his mental health improves) *Madness Inducement (Delirium can induce states of temporary insanity within those it possesses as well as any who try to remove its influence.) *Astral Possession (Delirium can possess Tails when he is weakened as well those closest to him (such as lovers and close friends), when possessing a host it gains all their abilities as well as its own) *Illusion-Casting (Delirium can cast realistic illusions that spread beyond Tails own psyche and enter the real world, these illusions can effect those closest to him (such as lovers and close friends).) *Telepathy (Delirium can communicate with Tails via telepathy as well as those closest to him (such as lovers and close friends).) *Dream-Invasion (Delirium can invade the dreamscape of Tails and those closest to him (such as lovers and close friends).) Trivia *Tails, like most of the cast in the Cosmic Crusade, is older than he is in most of the comics and video-games, being around 22 years old (in human years) - in comparison Sonic is around 27 and Sally is 28 in the Cosmic Crusade time-line. *Delirium is the dark-half of Tails unique connection to chaos-energy, just as Infinite is Tails darker connection to the Titan Force - this pattern of dissociation is extremely common with all users of chaos-energy and is one of the main dangers of any such use, with those who enter super-transformations at extremely high risk of forming such dissociative personas. *Delirium is considered one of the more disturbing and frightening antagonists in the Cosmic Crusade franchise, due to its heavy use of psychological horror and its dark origins. Category:Sonic Villains Category:Cosmic Crusade Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Dissociative Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Monsters Category:Enigmatic Category:Symbolic Category:Conspirators Category:Fearmongers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Chaotic Evil